Never Too Late
by Of Quirky Excellence
Summary: An everyday ambush completely changes the lives of a few certain outlaws...Sequel to Blast to The Past, I reccomend you read that first. Oh, one more thing, Guy fangirls may enjoy later chapters! Sorry if the genres were a little ...off. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Never Too Late

By Caro A Dale

**A/N: It's here! The sequel to Blast to the Past! Maybe I'll name the chapters once they're up, but I gotta focus on getting **_**ALL**_** these darn pages typed up! Set a few weeks after Blast to the Past ended. Allan is back in the gang, but I may later write things that happened between this sequel and the original story in future fics, and some may just be out of sequence, I don't know, just enjoy what I have now!**

"Run, master, run!" Much shouted. Robin paused, only to see his friend stagger, ands then fall to the ground, an arrow lodged in his back.

"Much!" Robin called, panic evident in his voice.

"Keep running, master!" It was now that the guards began to swarm Much like vultures to a fallen deer, and despite his injury, he got up as quickly as he could and tried to fend off the guards.

Robin, not wanting to risk another injury, drew his bow and fired, the arrow landing squarely in the chest of one of the guards. Much had managed to slay two of them with the sword he held. The one guard left uninjured took off running in the opposite direction.

Much, once sure the last guard had gone, staggered over to Robin.

"Doesn't look too bad." Robin said, between labored breaths. "We'll have Djaq take a look at it."

Robin then helped his wounded friend home. Once back at the camp, the two friends were greeted by a very worried Djaq.

She swore in Arabic under her breath. Robin, understanding some of it, shot her a disapproved look.

"Uggh! Just as Allan has almost made a full recovery, you have to go and get shot. What is with you people anyway? You're dropping like flies." Djaq grinned as she said the last sentence, letting them know it was only a joke.

Robin rolled his eyes, and Much sat down on his bunk and let Djaq examine the wound.

"Not too serious. I take it those guards aren't very good shots. Their aim was good, but the power of the shot must not have been too great. I can take the arrow out, clean the wound, and you should rest for a day or two." Djaq said, the two men sighing with relief at the lack of depth in the wound.

There was an awkward silence, broken only when a very cheerful Caro strode into camp.

"Hey, guys! How's it- Oh, my God! What happened?" Caro gasped as she saw Djaq reaching to remove the arrow from Much's back.

Much turned his head towards Caro and smiled sheepishly. "A run in with some poorly trained soldiers. Should be fine though, if I rest a bit."

Much winced and hissed in pain as Djaq dislodged the arrow.

After Djaq had finished treating Much's wound, Allan, who had been on lookout duty with Will, entered the camp.

Djaq, Caro and Robin had all agreed that Allan wasn't well enough for direct combat, but today, despite being called a little overprotective, Caro had finally let Allan go on lookout duty with Will, where there was little chance of armed conflict.

"What's up, mates?" Allan greeted the others, and approached Caro, who was busy mending a torn part of one of her tunics.

Caro looked up from her work and smiled at him.

"Hi." She said. He sat on her bunk next to her, and she put her arm around him, stopping her sewing.

"How was lookout duty?" she asked, knowing what he would say.

"Boring." He said. Caro laughed at the image of herself being on lookout duty the week before. She also found it very boring.

"I suppose it is," Caro replied after they both had a good laugh. "But somebody's got to do it, and besides-"

Allan rolled his eyes, and he mimicked her as she spoke. "Lookout duty is the safest job!"

They both laughed, and Caro, had Allan not been stabbed there a few weeks before, would have elbowed him in the side.

Soon enough, Will and John returned to camp, and the outlaws had their supper.

"So, Robin, how was _Marian?"_ Djaq inquired in a teasing voice at supper.

"Alright." Robin rolled his eyes, but the others could not keep a straight face as their leader blushed at the mention of her name.

Caro soon yawned and retired to her bunk, soon followed by Much, Allan, Djaq, Will and John. Robin, however, stayed awake, and he sharpened arrows and cleaned his sword for about an hour. After this, the leader of the outlaws finally retired sleepily to his bed.

Caro awoke with a start, and looked frantically over to Allan's bunk, which was under Much's, and found to her relief, that the man she loved was sleeping peacefully. She sighed, relieved from her nightmare.

"_Stop! Please stop it!" Caro shouted through tears as she watched them. Allan was tied up, across from herself, and she tried to get to him, to give those bastards a piece of her mind. But, no, she was helplessly tied up too. Most of them, she recognized only as nameless enemies. Guards. But there was one, unmistakably, that she knew all too well. Guy of Gisborne held a knife to Allan's throat and she could see the fear in his sky-blue eyes._

"_Tell me where Hood's camp is. Or you will die a long, slow, painful death." Said the deep, intensely calm voice of their enemy._

"_Not being funny," Allan choked, "I already am."_

_Allan's eyes closed, for the last time, and though Caro screamed, cried and begged that somehow he'd come back to her, he didn't._

Allan, Gisborne, and all their surroundings had faded as Caro woke up. _It was only a nightmare, _she told herself. _None of that happened. He's alright._

Caro's deep, labored breaths slowed and returned to normality again, and she dressed, and judging by the smell of fresh fish coming from Much's kitchen, she assumed she wasn't the first one up.

Just as she, Much, Robin Djaq and John, who were all up and ready for the day's work, sat down to breakfast, Will's voice rang out over the camp area. "Travelers on the North Road!"

Caro, Much, Robin, Djaq, Will and John armed themselves, and Allan, who must have been awoken by Will's warning, made to get his sword. Caro spotted him, and he blushed as she took it from him and said, "Not this time, Allan. Stay here. We should be back soon"

Allan, despite his dislike for having to stay at camp, obeyed, and silently began to eat his breakfast.

Caro joined the others to ambush the unsuspecting travelers.

"My name is Robin hood. And this is an ambush!" Robin said triumphantly to the driver of the carriage as he jumped out of hiding, frightening the two horses pulling the coach.

"There are good people starving." Said Will, revealing himself.

"And you, my friends, are in the wrong place," continued Caro, taking her place slightly behind Robin.

"At the wrong time." Much finished.

"Your donations will help the poor," John began.

"If you are honest," Djaq said.

"We will take one-tenth." Caro said, enthusiastically.

"Lie," John growled, raising his quarterstaff ever-so-slightly.

"Or resist," Much and Will said together.

"And we take it all." Robin said, completing the explanation.

"Very good," said the driver. "But I doubt you'll want to steal from _my_ passenger."

"And why is that?" asked Robin, raising an eyebrow and aiming his bow at the slowly opening door of the carriage.

His jaw dropped as the passenger came into view.

**TBC**

**A/N: Uh-oh…I think I'm officially evil. I hope you thought Caro's nightmare was okay. And yes, the ambush scene is slightly based on the opening scene to "SisterHood." Aren't I so evil, ending it here? Hahaha maybe I should make you guys wait another week before I post the next chapter… Nah, I'm evil, but I'm Guy compared to the sheriff. I don't actually **_**enjoy**_** watching others suffer. You know why? Cause I feel your pain. When people don't update their REALLY GOOD stories for a really long time, I get just a little cranky. So, avoiding being **_**that guy**_**, I can be expected to update sometime tomorrow. Reviews are what keep me going!**


	2. Chapter 2

Never Too Late

Chapter Two

By Caro A Dale

**A/N: Sarah0406, **_**OMG!**_** How do you read my mind like that? It's creeping me out! Hahaha, anyway, here we go with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

As the man stepped out of the carriage, his identity became obvious. Robin and Much knelt to the ground.

"Your majesty!" Robin acknowledged with astonishment, and even a little bit of shame that he had tried to rob the King.

The others, realizing quickly what was going on, also bowed to the King, Djaq hesitated, but after a moment, she , too, bowed to the monarch they had all fought for.

The King chuckled. "Rise, my friends." He said.

Robin began, "My sincerest apologies, your majesty! Please forgive my friends and I! We had no idea-"

"Be happy, Robin Hood, that I recognized you immediately. Had I not, there may have been trouble.

Robin stood, followed by the others, who sheathed their unused weapons.

"Well, your majesty, I am glad there is no trouble here," Robin smiled, "but there is plenty in the villages, sire, the sheriff and his henchmen-"

"I know about them, my friend, and they shall be dealt with appropriately. However, I do ask one favor of you and your friends."

Robin and his gang exchanged eager glances, sensing that their time as outlaws may be nearing an end.

"I ask that you and your friends fight by my side when we siege the castle." Stated the King.

"That, your majesty, has already been decided. We will fight for you until the sheriff is rotting in a dungeon as so many good people have because of him." Robin said with a smile.

"Let's be off at once then!" said the King, raising his voice slightly. The outlaws soon saw why. Out into their view came at least five-hundred soldiers lined up in rows, some on horseback, others on foot.

"Whoa!" Caro exclaimed, part of her fearful and the other part excited.

"A plan?" asked Robin.

"We will invade come sunrise." Said the King.

"With respect, your majesty, that is not what I meant. What will become of the innocent nobles? Ladies, we do not harm them. Lady Marian is loyal to you, your majesty."

The King nodded. "If you wish, you may evacuate certain individuals out of the castle, those who are innocent. I do not know many of them well, but I trust your judgment on that matter."

"Thank you sire, you will not regret it. I can get Marian and a few others out. And her father, Sir Edward, I will free him from the castle dungeons as well." Robin said, relieved.

"Very well!" the King raised his voice slightly. "You have today to get them out. Your outlaws shall be armed and given proper meals. First thing tomorrow, we attack."

"Where will you stay, your majesty?" Much asked nervously.

"We'll camp out in the forest, that is, if you don't mind, Robin." The King turned his attention from Much to Robin.

"If _I_ don't mind?" Robin said, holding back cocky laughter. "You _are _the King of England! Who am I to decide? Of _course!_ You are welcome to stay here in Sherwood."

Later that day…

"Psst! Psst! Marian!" whispered a voice outside Lady Marian's open window.

"Robin!" Marian turned her head, smiling. "Come in, love, coast is clear!"

She extended her hand. He took it, and the two lovers embraced. When Robin let go, Marian held on.

"Robin, what is it? Something's on your mind! Tell me!"

"It's the King. He's home, Marian!" he hugged her again, happily. "There is going to be an attack on the castle, and the King said I have to get you and your father out, along with anyone else still loyal to the King. The King has an army of five hundred men camping out in the woods, and we invade first thing tomorrow morning. You and your father will be safest back at my camp."

"Wait, slow down! The King is home? To defeat the sheriff?" Marian gasped with excitement.

"Yes!" Robin nodded, smiling triumphantly. "After Vaisey and the Black Knights are finished, we can be together at last!"

"What are we waiting for, Robin? We need to get to the dungeons!" she headed for the door.

"Marian, wait!" Robin whispered, grabbing her arm. "My plan is that you distract everyone, pretend you are injured or something, and I'll get your father out. Give me fifteen minutes, and then say you're fine and return to your quarters. I'll wait here with your father, and then we'll make our escape."

Marian rolled her eyes. "Good plan, if only it didn't involve me pretending to be weak."

"Come on! It's perfect!" Robin added. "Go near Gisborne's quarters and fake a fall. He'll freak out, and give me about 15 minutes to get your father out. Let Gisborne croon over you. It's what he does best, isn't it?"

"Grow up." Marian mumbled, annoyed. He looked her in the eye with that sparkle she loved so much, and she sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Then, with one final kiss on her cheek, Robin hurried out of her room towards the dungeons.

Marian walked just past Guy of Gisborne's quarters, and then she let herself fall. She screamed as loud as she could, and cried, "Someone help me! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

It wasn't long before the guards at every doorway in that corridor, along with a surprised Guy of Gisborne, were all at her side.

Robin, hearing Marian's shouts for help, proceeded into the dungeon and knocked out the jailor and took the key to Edward's cell.

"Robin!" Upon hearing the old man's voice, Robin turned to face him. "What's going on?"

Robin smiled. "Your freedom awaits you, my friend." He said, unlocking the door to Edward's cell. "The King is in Sherwood, and there is to be an invasion tomorrow on the castle. I'm here to get you and Marian to safety today. Come on!"

The two men quickly left the dungeon, locking the unconscious jailor in Edward's old cell.

They hurried to Marian's quarters. Marian joined them a few minutes later. "Are we ready, then?" she asked Robin after hugging her father.

Robin nodded. "I was born ready!" he said. Their lips met tenderly, and after they had shared a kiss, the two lovers and the old man climbed down the rope hanging from Marian's window, making their escape.

The trio hurried to the area in Sherwood where the King and his men were camped out.

"Your majesty!" Marian and her father knelt in respect to the king.

"We are ready to fight when you and your men are, your majesty. However, we do have a few soldiers who cannot fight due to injuries." Robin said, turning towards Much and Allan.

Caro, who sat beside Allan, rose and said, "I shall fight in his place, Robin."

"Caro," Allan began, protest obvious in his tone.

"Look," Caro sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know it is against _tradition_ for women to fight and invade castles, but I think that it's only fair. I've fought well as an outlaw, have I not? So why not let me fight as a soldier?" Caro said, directing her last question to Robin.

Allan buried his face in his hands. "Guess there's no stopping you." He said. "Robin, it's your call."

"I guess I'm beat," said Robin, noting the death glares Marian, Djaq and Caro were giving him. He raised his voice. "Any able-bodied soldier, regardless of being a man or a woman, may join in the final fight to free England!"

The outlaws and soldiers, particularly Djaq, Marian and Caro, cheered.

When morning came at last, everyone readied and armed themselves, everyone, that is, except Much and Allan. They were to stay at Robin's camp. Caro and Allan seized a moment to themselves to talk.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Allan said, "Cause I don't think I can live without you."

"Of course! I'm doing this for you. And for us." Caro took his hand affectionately.

"That's why I have an important question, about 'us.'" Allan said.

"What?" Caro raised an eyebrow.

Allan let go of her hand, and knelt to the ground. "Caro," he began. As he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring he said, "Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy welled in Caro's eyes as she answered, "It's about time you asked, my love!" Caro took him in her arms and they embraced. He stroked her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"I love you!" Caro whispered.

"Not being funny, I love you too!"

"That's a yes, by the way! It's not too late to propose!"

Allan smiled and said, "Caro, it's never too late!"

They kissed.

As soon as the kiss was over, Caro broke the blissful silence. "I shall go now, my love, and when I return, England will be free again."

**TBC**

**A/N: Gah- I made that too soon, but I don't know, it seemed right that he proposed to her before she did something huge for him, like taking his place on the battlefield (well, not exactly, but, in theory, it's a battlefield!) And you get virtual cookies if you spotted the Life Alert reference! I wrote that scene when I was feeling very humorous in French class, and the proposal scene was Study Hall, I think, but, oh, who knows? This is what happens when I don't pay attention in school! (I write so much during Social Studies it's not even funny! I really don't know how I managed an 89 average in that class…) Okay, so next chapter should be up soon, you guys are lucky I didn't make you wait for Car's response to Allan's proposal, I was gonna stop the chapter at "Will you marry me," but I felt bad for you guys! Muahahaha! Ah, well, maybe I'll leave you hanging again at the end of the next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 3**

**By Caro A Dale**

The army proceeded along in several rows down the road to Nottingham castle.

Once they reached the sight of the castle, Caro urged her mare into a canter, along with the horses in front of hers.

A sentry guard spotted the army, and he raised the alarm. When they were close enough, Robin nocked an arrow to his bow, and fired, aiming into the window of the sheriff's quarters. The outlaws and fifty soldiers continued, leaving the rest of the attackers to surround the castle. It wasn't long before the outlaws and the fifty soldiers were in the castle courtyard, bringing down the few guards who dared challenge their presence there. It wasn't long before the sheriff and Gisborne were spotted, peering cautiously through the window of Gisborne's quarters. A suspenseful moment went by, and Vaisey called out in a panicked tone, "Guards! We're under attack!"

When there was no response from the cowardly guards, whom Caro assumed were all hiding in their barracks, the sheriff panicked even more, shouting, "Gisborne! Do something!"

Caro and the others dismounted their horses, and awaited Robin's command.

When he nodded for the former outlaws to begin the invasion, Car hesitated, despite encouragement from Will and Djaq, who were standing beside her.

"Robin?" Caro asked a question she had dreaded to ask for some time. "We don't kill unless we have to, do we?"

Robin let out a sigh. "No. Should they come quietly, there will be no need for bloodshed. Should they fight, you must do whatever it takes to protect yourself. Alright?"

Caro nodded, but said nothing. She didn't like killing. Any guards she had ever fought usually did not die in confrontations with her. They would often be wounded or concussed, but she really did not have the mentality to kill, unless it was absolutely necessary to do so.

Robin then raised his voice, interrupting Caro's thoughts. "Remember, my friends, we do not kill, unless we have to. Long live King Richard!"

The army cheered, and followed Caro, Will, and Djaq into the castle. Marian and John had been assigned different jobs, and Robin had split off from the others when they entered the corridors of the castle.

A brave and obviously very inexperienced guard made an attempt to stop the soldiers from continuing their advances into the castle. His attempt was in vain, and Caro took pity on his thoughtless actions as two soldiers pinned the lad down, one about to strike a fatal blow to his head with a sword.

As the soldier raised the weapon to make his move, Caro stopped him. "He's only a boy!" she said. Turning to the young man the soldiers had pinned down, "Get out." She said, so assertively that she scared herself.

The lad nodded, and the soldiers released their grasp on him, and he didn't look back as he fled from the castle.

After most of the sheriff's men surrendered, ran away or were killed, Caro, Will, Djaq and ten of Richard's soldiers barged through the door of Gisborne's quarters.

Guy sat in the corner of his room, and didn't look up as they came in. Suspicious, Caro gave the others the signal to stand back and ready.

As Caro entered the darkened room, it took her a moment to realize what her enemy, a man she hated with all her heart was doing. He was praying! She heard the words "forgive me" several times, and she heard Marian's name a few times as well.

Caro took a step forward, and in more ways than one. Though she was fearful, pity for this man and even a tiny bit of respect sparked in her mind.

"Gisborne?" she began, her voice faltering slightly.

"What, what do you want from me?" he sulked farther into the corner of the room. Caro knew she had to be careful and not let her feelings control her actions, but she thought that perhaps even a man such as Guy of Gisborne might have some ounce of good in him, maybe a little bit of human emotion.

"Stand up, Gisborne. Mister High and Mighty, not so tough now, huh?" Caro frowned, trying to focus on the evil in him, but failing for some reason.

He stood, but Caro was shocked at what she saw. He held no weapon, and there was no anger, no intimidation, only fear and pleading was evident in his features.

"God, please make this quick! You hear me, girl? Make it quick, I say!"

Caro shrugged, but made no move to unsheathe her sword. "Only if that's truly what you want…" Caro put a hand on his shoulder, only to be pushed away. Caro hadn't even expected to be able to touch him without receiving a painful blow.

"I've got nothing left to live for! If I fight you, the King's men will surely kill me, and if I come quietly it still means death." He said, frowning at her.

"Look," Caro sighed, knowing she had a slim chance of getting through to this obviously damaged man. "It's not too late for you. Allan told me, it's never too late!"

"Allan…he was the closest thing I ever had to a friend…And I betrayed him, leaving him at the sheriff's mercy. I also treated you horribly, why do you care about me?" said the black-clad man coldly.

"Because _I_ believe."

"You believe _what?_" Gisborne questioned a hint of confusion in his voice.

"That it's never too late. Everything is a choice, Gisborne, everything we do. Robin always says that. I made my choice when I warned Robin of your plan, Allan made his choice to take the blow of your sword, and you made the choice to punish him for his actions. Maybe it wasn't a good choice, but if the sheriff found out, your head would be on the block. I do believe your actions were somewhat misguided. But my point is, come with me, I will talk to Robin."

Caro began to turn and leave, but Guy sat back down.

Caro sighed, hoping she would not have to further explain herself.

"Just come with me. Or would you really rather die? This could well be your last chance." Caro said boldly, looking Gisborne in the eye, daring him to say no.

"Fine." He muttered.

"That's what I thought." Caro said, smirking. "Come on."

With a sigh, Gisborne stood again, and Caro led him peacefully out of his room. Much to the surprise of Will, Djaq, and even Caro, he dropped his longsword at the door, and kept walking.

**TBC**

**A/N: Don don don! I added a twist here, that is very unlikely, but I hope to get somewhere with this fic, as I am late in my promised update! Stay tuned!**

**(Especially all you Team Leather fans…I know you're out there…)**


End file.
